Jessica's Ultimate Fail
by Broken Daydreamer
Summary: What would happen if the lab partners were switched and Jesscia was paired with Edward? What if Jesscia wanted to claim Edward as her own? better then it sounds, Jessica being stupid...  give it a shot, its pretty funny!
1. Seating Arrangments

**Jessica's ultimate Fail**

**This was an idea I got during science, it was a cool experiment and looked freaky!**

**EnJoY!**

Jessica's POV:

As the new semester had started the secretary, Mrs Cope, has screwed up my schedule.

I mean, how dare she!

Does she not know who I am?

I am Jessica, the prettiest most popular girl in the entire school, not to mention I am Edward's future girlfriend and the love of his life.

Whether he will admit it or not.

So now I am forced to suffer through biology, great! (Clear sarcasm)

I walked into the class and saw Mike sitting at a desk with a free spot next to him; I rushed to fill it...

Edward may be the love of my life, but Mike was a good pass time while I waited for Edward to come to his senses...

I flirted with Mike a bit while I waited for the class to fill, people slowly trickled in. The biggest surprise was when Edward walked in, hand in hand with that tramp Bella.

**(A.N. Just quickly, I am sooo sorry for that part, these are Jessica's views not mine!)**

He looked at me, his eyes flashing with... Anger? Hatred?

_No, don't be silly, he is merely shocked by you beauty... It's desire..._

He pulled Bella into his arms and led her to their desk, which was directly in front of ours...

Score!

Now he can compare my flawless beauty with Bella's plainness...

Edward hunched over the desk laughing, I wonder what was so funny... Oh well, he was probably laughing at Bella...

The teacher walked in, we had Mr Banner again... Oh joy...

He took one look at the room and shook his head,

"Everyone stand up at the back of the room"

We all did as we were told, hoping it wasn't what it sounded like.

"Ok, everyone this term we are going to have arranged seating, so please take a seat with your partner when I call out your name and desk number. There will be no changes, and no complaints."

He began calling out names, I wasn't listening till I heard my name...

"Jessica Stanley with Edward Cullen, desk three"

I was ready to jump with joy, finally a chance for him to see how smart I am!

What I heard next didn't make me as happy...

"Bella Swan with Mike Newton, desk four"

Great, they would be directly behind us...

Oh well, I can still flirt with Edward and Mike at the same time. Maybe Edward would become jealous of the attention I would show Mike...

Perfect... I will so win Edwards heart, nothing can stop me now!

A cough brought me back to the world, Edward was looking like he was trying not to laugh and I realised I was standing behind the desk and hadn't sat down yet...

I quickly took my seat and tried to look like I was listening when I was really checking Edward out, what a hunk of man...

I let daydreams overtake me...

**(A.N. I am not going to sicken you or myself with this bimbo's wet dream)**

I was pulled out of my pleasant dreams by Mr Banner, he did not look happy...

"Miss Stanley, can you please tell us what Hydrogen Peroxide is most commonly used for?"

I thought for a second... Maybe...

"Toilet cleaner?"

He shook his head, like he was ashamed of my answer...

"Miss Swan?"

"Hair Bleach"

Oh, of course... Crap, now I looked stupid...

Stupid Bella getting the answer right, what a tramp...

I saw Edward start to shake in rage, my eyes widened as I realised, he was angry that Bella had made me look bad...

He clearly liked me!

**(A.N. Blonde much?)**

I turned to look at Edward to let him know he didn't have to hide it anymore... He wasn't there...

He was up at the teacher's desk, getting the equipment for the experiment we were meant to do...

I went to get the safety equipment; I put the apron on super tight so he could see my perfect figure, and looked at the glasses. No. Way. I will not ruin my beautiful eyes by putting on those horrible things.

Edward came and sat down again, I let my hand brush his arm as I reached for the giant tube, and he shivered. I smiled, he sooo wanted me...

Abruptly he stood up and stalked to the teachers desk and started having a heated discussion with Mr Banner, I saw Bella look at him with concern, stupid tramp...

I thought he must be asking why Bella had to sit behind us, I knew that it must make him uncomfortable to have me so close to her...

I saw him roll his eyes at something, I started adding the ingredients and watched the reaction, nothing happened. I grew angry, what was the point of this. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see... Bella...

"Um... Jess, you forgot to put in the catalyst"

I turned back to the tube, she was right... Damn...

I quickly added the catalyst, and stared at Edward who was walking back to our desk, a beautiful half smile on his face...

I blinked and was suddenly covered in steaming foam...

I screamed.

The experiment had exploded and I was covered in the foam... it was steaming... SHIT!

"OMG! Get this off me! Oh god my clothes! My makeup! Omg, is this acid? Its acid isn't it? oh god, I am going to be hideous!"

I continued to scream and yell, not caring how it looked, my flawless beauty... destroyed!

"Jess?"

I turned to see Bella and realised it was **her** fault, she told me to add the Catalyst! And now my beauty... she was just jealous, she could see that Edward wanted me and was trying to make him stay with her!

"It's not acid..."

_Wait... what?_

"Jess, its oxygen..."

I looked around the class to see everyone laughing their asses off, how **dare** they! Even my love Edward was laughing, Bella was clearly trying to restrain giggles...

I will get them all I vowed as I stormed out of the class, Edward you will be mine!

**What do you think? Should I continue?**

**I have a whole plan, if you want this story continued then I will probably do it from Bella and Edward's POV as well, and maybe a whole series of how Mike will bother Bella in this class...**

**It's for you to decide!**

**Love Ya!**

**T.L. Mitton **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Dry Ice

**Ok, I changed my username from T. to Broken Daydreams... but it's still me!**

**Ok, I am not religious and just realised that some of what I have written may be offensive to some people, so for that I apologise, this was not written with the intent of being mean... so... yeah.**

**I don't own twilight... or Edward... or Bella... and thank god I don't own Jessica or Mike...**

Jessica's POV:

I stared at the bathroom mirror and smirked, how could he _not_ want this?

_I_ was pure perfection; I wouldn't be surprised if someone created a religion dedicated to me.

**(A.N. How modest of her...)**

I was wearing my favourite denim skirt with black tights and a blood red top that said "I know I'm hot" in cursive. All in all, I looked hot. I quickly reapplied some lip gloss before Biology started; I still had to get me revenge...

And if I was being honest I had nothing...

But I would!

I would come up with a brilliant revenge, because I am Jessica! The smartest, prettiest, most wanted girl in the whole school, actually, the whole **world**!

**(A.N. Dear freakin god, get a life already...)**

I went to my desk and waited for my prince to arrive, when he did that tramp was hanging off his arm... She must see how much he wants me! I saw Edward roll his eyes; he must be annoyed with her clinginess...

He stopped next to her desk and kissed her, it was very passionate, and I knew right there and then what he was trying to do...

He was trying to make me jealous...

**(A.N. Oh dear lord! What a dumb bimbo)**

When Edward sat down I turned to look at him

"Hey Eddie" I purred, using my seductive voice...

"Jessica, how are you today?"

**(A.N. always the gentleman... how sad, I had to rewrite this part so many times so that Edward wouldn't insult her dumb STD infected ass...)**

"Oh just _fine_ Eddie, especially now..." I smiled and leant forward giving him a good view of my cleavage.

He looked flustered, I smirked, looks like Bella didn't do this often, I wonder why he stayed with her then?

"..."

He turned to the front and started listening to teacher's lecture about today's lesson, I pretended to listen but really my mind was full of thoughts of Edward, and the things we could do together, or I could do to him... or he could do to me...

**(A.N. No matter what I will never write details about her daydreams... I need to stay away from such sickening thoughts...)**

We were given four beakers full of water; Edward added food colouring to three of them. The first beaker was red, the second blue, the third yellow and the fourth one was plain water.

There were four cubes of ice in front of us; it looked like a really stupid experiment...

I saw Bella pick up the ice with tongs, what a baby! It's just ice...

I picked up the cube with my hand to show Edward I wasn't afraid of ice, I felt the skin on my fingers start to burn, badly. I screamed and Edward looked up and smirked slightly when he saw my fingers stuck to the cube, and then his expression changed to one of horror as Mr Banner approached our table.

"Miss Stanley! What is going on over her- You _touched_ it? Are you out of your freakin mind! Mr Cullen, please put Miss Stanley's hand in one of the beakers"

I whimpered as Edward put my fingers in the water, the water started bubbling as soon as the ice touched it, and smoke started coming out of the beaker.

I screamed and tried to take my hand out of the beaker, but Edward wouldn't let me.

I cried and screamed but still he kept my hand in the beaker...

All the while Mr Banner was yelling at me.

"Were you not listening to a single thing I said? You never ever _ever_ touch dry ice with your bare hand! It's too cold! I spent half an hour telling you not to touch it! What were you doing while I was talking? Not listening clearly!"

When Edward finally took my hand out the ice was gone, but there was a nasty looking burn on my fingers.

"Mr Banner, perhaps Jessica should go and see my father?"

"Yes, that is an excellent idea Mr Cullen. Take her to see your father; you can take the rest of the day off"

The pain in my fingers receded when I realised that Edward would be spending the entire day with me now, I could barely keep the smug grin off my face.

Edward nodded and took my arm and led me out of the class room, the moment the door closed he dropped it like it had burned him.

I felt a flash of hurt fly through me, it's not like he knew I had Chlamydia... Wait... his father is a doctor, oh god! He might know all about the tests for Gonorrhoea and Herpes!

He smirked and I could see his shoulders shaking, maybe he was trying to keep his lust and love for me in!

We arrived at his car and he drove me to the hospital, every time I tried to start a conversation he shot me down.

When we got to the hospital he walked me to the door, I turned and walked closer to him, I leant forward, I would kiss him, and I would show him he wanted me! I waited but I never felt anything, when I opened my eyes he was gone, and so was his shiny silver Volvo...

Edward Cullen you will be mine!

**For those of you who don't know, Dry Ice is rather dangerous and you can't touch it with your bare hand as Jessica just discovered, it reacts with water by turning into carbon dioxide. That makes it dangerous as carbon dioxide is a deadly gas...**

**Wow, I clearly pay attention is class!**

**Lol!**

**Hope you liked it, I am running out of idea's so if you have a particular way you want Jessica embarrassed using anything or any characters, send me your idea!**

**Love Ya**

**BD**


	3. Delusioned Breaking and Entering

**This story goes out to T.T24, thanks for the idea!**

**EnJoY!**

Jessica's POV:

Once again I walked into Biology, only this time my beautiful hand was bandaged. I know Edward wants me, he has to. He didn't know about my STD's and he dropped my arm because he wanted me and didn't think I felt the same. That's it, he really wants me.

**(A.N. w...o...w... major denial here, she was clearly dropped on her head a bit as a child, and did her parents shove lead paint down her throat?)**

When I sat down, Bella walked in... Alone... He must have broken up with her!

I ignored Bella and Mike's talking and waited for Edward to walk in, he never did.

When I left the lesson the sun's glare hit me right in the face, for a moment I was blinded. When did the sun come out? It was cloudy this morning, oh well... Now do find Edward...

That day after school I drove towards his house, determined to see if he was ok. Maybe he was sick today! Maybe he needed me to look after him!

By the time I found his house it was almost dark, I drove up the long driveway and parked the car in front of the most beautiful house I had ever seen. I walked up the front porch and knocked on the door, no one answered. He must be waiting in his room for me!

I climbed up the tree near a window and looked through; the room was pink, very _very_ pink...

There was a portrait of Alice and Jasper over the bed, this must be there room. On one side of the wall there was a double door that was open to reveal a giant walk in closet. I climbed inside carefully and looked through the room, there was another door at the end of the closet was a door that led to a huge salon style bathroom. When I walked back into the room I noticed the full length mirror next to the closet, and on the other wall there was a huge and I mean_ huge_ collection of books. I quickly left the room and opened the door next to it, the whole room was different shades of purple. Over the bed was a portrait of Dr Cullen and I beautiful woman I am assuming is his wife, in one corner of the room was a giant desk covered in blue prints and other building type things. I didn't look around too much; it was awkward to look around my future in-laws room.

**(A.N. she is very delusional isn't she)**

The next room was an office with lots of Medical books and degrees covering the walls, it was Dr Cullen's office, I quickly left. The next room was covered in bright reds and other bold colours; there was a giant portrait of Rosalie and Emmett over the bed. I didn't really want to see more so I left, the next room I tried was a mix of gold's and blacks. There were many pictures of Bella covering the wall and one whole wall was dedicated to CD's, the other two walls were just glass and there was a wardrobe and bathroom, I knew instantly that this was my loves room... it was beautiful, except for those pictures of that tramp. She probably put them there! I bet he wanted to rip them down! I would clearly have to make many changes in this room, his CD choices for instance, it was horrible taste, where were the Jonas brothers and Evermore, or even Usher! There was none, just lots of Linken Park and The Script, some Debussy and even some Evanescence... I think I even see some Nicklback! Horrible... just horrible!

**(A.N. I like all those bands except the ones she likes!)**

I heard a car come up the drive way and rushed forward to see a Jeep and a yellow Porsche pull up closely followed by a silver car, I ran down stairs. I knew they would love me; they might even help me get rid of Bella!

Emmett was the first one in and he stopped when he saw me, he looked shocked and as the others came in their expressions soon matched. Emmett and Rosalie were here, as was Alice and Jasper, even Dr Cullen and his wife, but no Edward...

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rosalie all but snarled...

"I'm looking for Edward" I knew that Edward wanted me and she would just have to deal with it!

"How did you get in?" Dr Cullen's wife asked

"The window" Alice cut in...

I was started to feel uncomfortable, so I just asked where Edward was. The sooner I get away from these freaks the better.

"He's at Bella's" Emmett replied absentmindedly, "you broke into our house? Whoa! Eddies got a stalker!"

He started laughing, hard. Jasper soon joined in, I stood and went towards Edwards parents,

"I am so sorry for breaking in, but you'll see soon, soon you will understand and we will all laugh about it!"

I left, ignoring their creeped out looks...

I had just gotten into my car when what Emmett said clicked...

"HE'S AT BELLA'S!"

**I know it isn't very good, but I hope you like it! Keep those ideas' coming!**

**Love ya!**

**BD**

**xxxxx **


	4. Waiting and Shocked

**This chappie is dedicated to VampHeart9123! Thanks for the idea's babe! I think you hav set me up for at least two chappies!**

**Love ya!**

**Anyone else with an idea just send it in a review or message! Whether it's stupid or good or just plain terrible I will probably use it as I have started school holidays, and believe me, staying in bed all day is fun, but you get zero inspiration... so send them in!**

Jessica's POV:

I once again sat in biology, except this time I was mad...

No, I was beyond mad, I was furious!

**(A.N. Good for you! Maybe now you can feel something other than obsession!)**

How dare that bitch think she had any claim over him! He was mine!

Or at least he would be...

**(A.N. In your freaking dreams! Actually... It is already in your dreams... maybe never going to happen is a better term...)**

She was just trying to lay her claim on him; she probably made him guilty to make him coming over!

She had spent the entire morning hanging of him! He always looked so uncomfortable when she was touching him.

**(A.N. Maybe cause he can hear your bitchy thoughts! That would make anyone uncomfortable! Or in my case... Sickened!) **

I knew that he wanted me! I bet that when his parents told him I had been in his house that he was thrilled!

I mean, what guy wouldn't be!

**(A.N any guy with a brain!)**

Bella walked into class, and more importantly, she had her arms wrapped around Edward... How dare she!

Edward walked right passed me and stood next to Bella at her desk; I pulled out my compact so that I could see them... And check my makeup... He was staring into her eyes and her hand was resting on his cheek, he leant forward and kissed her lightly. It was only when he used it to bring her closer and deepen the kiss that I noticed his hand resting on the back of her neck, and now tangled in her hair. His other hand was resting on her hip but moved to her lower back to pull her closer, I knew he had to be thinking of me.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, they were both panting with the intensity of their kiss. Bella was red and breathing heavily, Edward smirked and leant forward to kiss her lightly again.

He was sooo thinking of me, there is no way he wanted to kiss her!

**(A.N dumb bitch)**

Mr Banner walked in and Edward quickly took his seat, the moment the lecture started Edward passed Bella a note.

I tried to sneak a peek at what they were writing but Edward was always too fast for me, it's like he knew when I was going to look...

Bella being the clumsy person she is dropped the note, I bent to pick it up...

I only managed to read one part...

_**Are you coming over tonight?**_

Before Edward grabbed it out of my hand, during the practical work we were just looking through the microscope, I was bored out of my mind, when I got an idea...

I quickly wrote a note and passed it to him:

**Jessica **_Edward_

**Hey Eddie! : )**

_Jessica, what do you want?_

**I'm bored! Do you want 2 hang out after school?**

I knew he would rather hang out with me then Bella!

_Jessica, I'm afraid I have another engagement. _

**Can't it wait?**

_No._

**How about 2morrow then?**

_No. _

I couldn't believe he turned ME down!

I got a brilliant idea to make him see I was better than Bella!

I passed a note back to Bella:

**Jessica **_Bella_

**Hey Bella! : )**

_Hey Jess_

**Can I talk 2 U after class?**

_Yeah, sure thing_

**Awesome! Wait for me k! ; )**

As soon as class was over I rushed over to Bella,

"Hey, we should totally hang out today! I'll come over after school! Ok?"

"Ummm... well jess-"

I interrupted her quickly, "great see you then"

I turned and after winking at Edward strutted away.

The moment the bell went I ran to my car, I sat low in my seat and watched as Edward and Bella walked to his car. Edward leant against the car and said something that made Bella frown, she looked upset and Edward started talking really fast. His arms wrapped around her waist and she relaxed, it would have been sweet if it hadn't been Bella and Edward. She smiled up at him and said something, he practically beamed. He said something fast then leant down and kissed her, it looked like it was meant to be a light kiss. But Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. He sat her on the hood of his car and stepped in-between her legs, Bella's hands were in his hair pulling him closer. Edward's hands slipped up the back of her shirt and he started trailing kisses down her neck before she pulled him back up to her lips by his hair. After a few minutes Edward pulled away, and rested his head against Bella's. They were both gasping for breath, I realised I was gripping the door handle ready to throw myself out and push her off him. He is mine!

He started to pull away from her but Bella used her arms to pull him back and locked her legs around him so he couldn't move back, he said something to her. She looked at him pleadingly and said something; he smiled and pulled her closer to him. I decided to leave and head to Bella's, I started up the car drove away, the last thing I saw was Edward nuzzling the side of her neck. I drove slowly to Bella's house, I couldn't believe it...

Edward went that far to make me jealous! He must like me! In fact, he must love me!

**(A.N she was clearly dropped on her head a lot as a baby, does she eat lead paint daily or something? How can she be so stupid?)**

When I got to her house she was standing on the sidewalk looking stunned, her lips were swollen and her hair was messed up. I pulled up and jumped out, ready to let Edward see the difference between plain old Bella and beautiful me!

**(A.N. wow, she just... I swear to god she is blind!)**

"Bella! Thanks for inviting me! I figured we could go to the store and get some DVD's"

"Hey jess... Ummm, sure... do you want to go now?"

"Yeah, let's go now!"

We took my car and headed towards the rental store, once there we started looking at different movies.

I was torn between horror and romance, with horror Edward could comfort me, but with romance Edward could hold me in his arms or hold my hand to let me know that it was the movie of our lives. And Bella would sit on the couch alone and realise that Edward and I were meant to be, she would scream and cry before running away.

In the end we decided on the Breakfast Club and a season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, I bought some popcorn and sweets to munch on. We headed back to the car and drove back to her house, the Breakfast Club had just finished when I realised that Edward had yet to show up.

"Sooo, how are you and Edward going?" I asked when Bella stood up and put the disc back in its cover.

"We're good, do you want to watch the first episode or start at a specific one?"

"The first one... Is he coming over today?" I needed to know when he was coming.

"Umm... No, he has a family thing"

She sat back down and we began to watch the show, whenever a vampire would come on the screen I flinched into the couch... They were so freakin scary! For some reason every time a vampire came on or died Bella would start giggling, it was weird, at one point I thought I heard her mutter "So wrong" when Buffy stabbed a vampire with a stake.

**(A.N. Cause it is wrong! You try stabbing a vampire with a wooden stake and see what happens! Then we won't be bothered by you anymore!)**

When the third episode was finished Bella gasped, I looked over, she was looking at the clock, and it was nearing six thirty. She looked at me with an apologetic face,

"Jess I am so sorry, but I have to start cooking dinner for Charlie."

I gave her a real smile, yes! I could go and see Edward!

"That's fine Bella, I should get going anyway."

The moment I was out the door I ran to my car and started driving towards Edwards's house, only half-way there I got a phone call from my mum, apparently dinner was on soon. I sighed... As I drove back to my house I passed Bella's... and nearly crashed because sitting on the side of the road was a silver Volvo... Damn that bitch!

**(A.N. Right, she's the bitch...)**

Edward Cullen you will be mine!

**This one is longer than my usual ones... and it isn't very funny but the next ones will be! Hopefully... lol! **

**I am sorry for the wait... Christmas + My Birthday + Same Two Week Period= disaster!**

**Lol!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!**

**Love ya**

**BD**

**xxxxxx **


	5. Lunch and Falling

**Lol, HEY!**

**Once again this idea was by VampHeart9123! Thanks babe!**

**Send in your ideas!**

**Oh, and I don't own Twilight, and I am sorry if anyone finds some of the contents of this chapter offensive.**

Jessica's POV:

When Mr Banner walked into class I looked around and realised that Edward and Bella weren't here yet, but more importantly Edward wasn't here yet.

**(A.N. I wonder why bitch! If I was forced to listen to your thoughts I would skip as well)**

Five minutes later Edward and Bella ran through the door, hand in hand, looking _**very**_ dishevelled. Edward's shirt was crinkled and a few button's at the top were open, Bella was equally crinkled and her face was red, her lips swollen and her hair looking like someone had run their hands through it recently... Damn them!

Mr Banner looked at them disapprovingly, they made some excuse that I wasn't listening to, his shirt had three buttons at the top undone giving every girl who looked hard enough a sneak peek of his chiselled and muscular chest.

**(A.N. ok, when I write in someone's POV I try and pretend to be them, let me tell you, this part, made me feel so sick. Dumb Bimbo)**

I glared at the other girls who were staring, he was mine!

Edward quickly took his seat but he kept glancing at Bella then grinning like a fool, I turned and saw Bella touching her lips softly with a look of complete shock on her face. She was smiling softly and blushing like mad, it wasn't fair!

He was mine!

**(A.N. Keep freakin dreaming! I control this story, and I have decided that you are only worthy of being everyone who reads this entertainment)**

I looked at Edward trying to figure out his angle; didn't he know I loved him? Didn't he realise we were meant to be together forever?

**(A.N. dear god... your stupidity has reached a whole new level!)**

He had to! I know... He is trying to make me jealous!

I had to do something! But what?

Bella always sat with his family at lunch, so I couldn't plant any suggestions in her head... unless... Genius!

**(A.N. wow, you know for a brunette you have a lot of blonde moments)**

When the bell went I walked straight to the cafeteria, I waited by the doors and when Edward and Bella walked in I followed and grabbed some lunch. When I had filled my tray I walked towards the Cullen table, the cafeteria grew silent as everyone watched me walk towards the table that almost no one dared to sit at. The Cullen's were the only ones who sat at that table, Bella joined them and occasionally Angela and Ben sat with her. But no one else, I was doing the unthinkable; I was going to sit at the Cullen's table without an invitation. I was aware of everyone watching me except for the Cullen's; they were talking and completely ignoring everyone.

I sat down on the other side of Edward, and shot a quick glare at Bella, she should know by now he was mine.

"Hey Edward... Bella."

"Jessica"

He turned back to Bella keeping his back to me, the rest of the Cullen's were looking at me with varying expressions, some looked amused, others bored, however the most common expression was fury.

"Can we help you?" Alice snarled I was surprised; I would have though Rosalie would be the angry bitchy one. I needed Alice on my side! She had amazing fashion sense and was close with Edward, she could help me!

**(A.N. yeah, cause that's sooo going to happen)**

"I want to talk to Eddie"

Emmet and Jasper started laughing, hard. I saw Emmet hand some money to Jasper; I turned back to Edward and fluttered my eyelashes seductively.

He looked completely unaffected, in fact, he looked bored and irritated. But that was probably because he was just talking to Bella; I winked at him and leant forward to give him a good view of my goods.

I leant forward to whisper something in his ear but he had moved, making me fall flat on my face. Ouch.

**(A.N. FIANLLY! It's about time someone knocked some sense into you, even if it's the floor)**

Everyone was looking at me and started laughing, Bella got up to try and help me up and I snapped.

"You Bitch! You're just jealous that Eddie loves me! We were meant to be together forever! So why don't you just back off! You ugly useless whore!"

I raised my hand to slap her across the face but it was stopped by something hard and cold, I looked up to see Rosalie holding my wrist looking furious, in fact I was surrounded by the Cullens all looking beyond angry, in fact they kind of reminded me of the vampires in Buffy the Vampire slayer. They looked ready to kill, crap.

I looked to Edward for help but was met by a cold hard, deadly glare. I have never seen Edward show that much fury, but right now I was beyond scared of them.

"Now you listen hear you dumbass Bimbo! Edward doesn't like you! No one likes you!" Alice growled at me.

"The only reason we haven't set you straight yet is because Bella asked us not to, but you see... That has passed, and I think it's high time someone taught you a lesson" Emmett said in a menacing voice.

"So let's get down to business, Jessica, Edward is not interested in you, he doesn't love you, in fact, he hates you. He loves Bella; he loves her more than his own life. _She_ is his one true love; she is the one he is meant to be with forever." I had never heard Jasper say so much before but he sounded so angry I was scared out of my wits.

"Bella is the furthest thing from a whore you will ever find! How dare you come to our table and insult our sister that way! Your nothing but a worthless delusional slut, and everyone here knows it" Rosalie snarled at me.

"Bella, Edward, do you have anything to add?" Jasper asked, Bella shook her head, but Edward came and crouched down next to me.

"Bella is the most beautiful thing in the world, she is all I want, and she is all I need. I have no feelings beside hatred and anger for you Jessica; you're going to leave us alone. Do you understand?"

I nodded, and Rosalie dropped my hand. They all walked away, leaving me sitting there, shocked...

But I knew that it was all an act, Edward loved me!

And I would prove it!

Edward you will be mine!

**Hey, sorry, I couldn't resist making them crack at her!**

**I think this is the end of Jessica's Ultimate Fail.**

**Thank you so much for the support!**

**I will be writing a sequel which will be this story from Edward's POV!**

**Love ya **

**BD**

**xxxxxx **


	6. Sequel!

**ok, I havent actually finished this story! SO if you do have any Idea's send them in! I just decided to start the Sequel! I repeat the story is not over!**

**so please send in your Ideas! Cause I got nothing...**

**The sequel is up! It's called Edward's Suffering!**

**ENJOY!**

**Love ya**

**BD**

**xxxxxx **


	7. Swimming and Red Marks

**I'm back! Had an amazing idea and just had to use it! EnJoY!**

**Love **

**BD**

**xxxxxx**

Jessica's POV:

I had some bruising on my arm from where Rosalie had grabbed me, I had tried to cover it up but my mum still noticed, I told her I had fallen but I don't think she believed me. I heard her tell my dad that I had bruises and they were most likely from a girlfriend of one of my many boy toys. If only she knew.

**(A.N. Rose should have given you worse than a bruise! Stupid slut)**

I had heard Alice organising to meet Angela and Ben at the heated pool in Seattle, apparently all the Cullen's were going, which meant Bella would go as well, but more importantly it meant Edward would go as well!

I had planned to go as well; Eddie would not be able to resist me in my bathing suit.

**(A.N. If he see's you in your bathing suit he may not be able to resist vomiting... Can Vampires even vomit? Doesn't matter... seeing Jessica half naked isn't natural either so I'm sure he will...)**

I picked a dark red bikinis like the ones in Bay Watch, I'm sure once he saw it he wouldn't be able to resist and dump that stupid bitch Bella.

I readied myself for the pool, I pulled on a mini layered skirt that was red to match the bathers and a white tank top that was basically see through. Paired with my white sandals I looked good.

**(A.N. ... There are no words to describe how sick I feel right now)**

I jumped in my car and drove towards Seattle and the love of my young, hot life.

**(A.N. oh dear lord)**

When I arrived their cars weren't there yet so I decided to swim a little to get used to the water, it was warm and there were plenty of people in the pool. But I knew that they would all be gone in a few minutes, they were just here for swimming and diving training.

When the Cullen's walked in I could tell immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing and froze.

Rosalie was hanging off Emmett's arm; she was wearing a pair of short shorts and a black tank top, her hair was in a messy ponytail. Emmett was wearing a black tank top with a pair of knee length dark shorts, and then there was Jasper who had his arm wrapped around Alice. Jasper was wearing a light grey tank top with a pair of knee length dark shorts, Alice was wearing a mini skirt that was a light shade of green and a white off the shoulder shirt, her hair was in its usual fashionable disarray. I couldn't see Edward or Bella, but then they came in... Fast. Edward was chasing Bella and she was screaming and laughing, she tripped over the lifeguard chair and would have fallen if Edward hadn't caught her.

He was laughing along with her; he sunk to his knees and dropped his head into the hollow of her neck shoulders still shaking as he laughed. Bella's head was thrown back; she was still laughing and only being held up by Edwards's arms.

I finally got a good look at Edward and Bella's outfits, Edward as always looked amazing in dark knee length shorts and dark blue tank top. Bella was wearing a black ruffle mini skirt and a dark blue off the shoulder shirt, her hair was in a soft plait that trailed around and hung over her shoulder.

The rest of the Cullen's came over and quickly pulled them to their feet; they were all smiling and laughing. Rosalie and Alice pulled Bella towards the ladies changing room, and Emmett and Jasper were pulling Edward towards the guy's changing room. Edward mouthed something to Bella and she suddenly pulled away from Alice and Rosalie, she ran the short distance to Edward and jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Before he had time to react she jumped down and ran back to Rosalie and Alice, they quickly headed towards the changing rooms while Edward stood there looking completely stunned. Emmett nudged him and laughed, he said something and Edward grinned at him. Jasper bumped fists with Emmett when Edward suddenly looked down like he was embarrassed, Edward ran a hand through his hair and smiled like he couldn't believe what had just happened. Jasper said something and when Emmett replied he hit him over the back of the head. Edward laughed and started walking towards the changing rooms, Emmett quickly ran to catch up and Jasper followed.

I waited, and soon the boy's emerged and went up to the front desk and said something to the woman working the counter, the woman nodded and Emmett handed her a wad of cash.

Ben and Angela walked in and went over to the Cullen boy's, they talked for a second then Angela walked into the girls changing room. Edward was saying something to Ben, and Ben suddenly started smiling and was trying to say something and he even reached for his bag but Edward stopped him. Edward said something really fast and Ben smiled and said something, Edward laughed and pushed him towards the changing rooms.

Emmett said something and Edward laughed and said something really fast then ran and jumped into the pool, Jasper looked stunned for a second before laughing and diving into the water to fist bump Edward. Emmett looked at them before grinning and walking forward slowly, Edward and Jasper looked at each other with wide eyes and started swimming backwards.

"Edward! Jasper!"

They both looked towards the girls changing room and saw Bella and Alice waving, Emmett chose that moment to jump off the diving block and bomb them.

**(A.N. YOU GO EMMETT!)**

The girls were wearing bikinis; Rosalie's was black with red swirls. Alice's was Red with white swirls and Bella's was a dark blue with black swirls. Alice looked at Rosalie who looked at Bella who smirked and grabbed both their hands and pulled forward, the Cullen girls smiled and they all ran towards the pool. Then together they jumped and released hands falling into the water with a big splash, show offs.

**(A.N. bloody hell, I was so happy that you hadn't said anything yet! Thanks for ruining my Jessica free part of the story!)**

The guys immediately swam over to them and pulled them close, Rosalie and Emmett were making out, Alice and Jasper were just staring into each other's eyes, and Edward and Bella were resting their foreheads together and whenever they felt like it one of them would just lean over and kiss the other.

I don't understand! Edward couldn't have seen me yet, so why was he acting like he actually liked her!

**(A.N. maybe cause he LOVES her! Just an idea slut)**

Angela and Ben jumped in and swam over to the two happy looking couples and the third couple that was not real because Edward clearly wanted me!

**(A.N. ... for god's sake! Did they use your brain in those implants of yours? Jessica I say this because you sicken me and clearly need it... GET HELP!)**

They all just swam for the next few minutes before I decided that it was time for my entrance, I climbed up the highest diving board and looked down. I almost screamed; it was so high up!

**(A.N. LMAFO! The bitch is scared of heights!) **

Everyone looked up to see where all the noise was coming from, I tried to step backwards but my foot hit a wet patch and I slipped.

**(A.N. Take that bitch!)**

I ended up lying face down on the diving board, my legs dangling off the edge and the board was bouncing.

I continued to scream, I wanted to get down!

**(A.N. ah sweet, sweet Karma.)**

I could hear people below laughing at me, how dare they! Here I was hanging on for dear life, about to die! Plus they had a great view of my ass! They should be in awe, not laughing!

"Are you ok?" I heard Bella call out.

How dare that bitch even talk to me, I'm sure that she wants me to die and is just pretending to be concerned so that Eddie will think she is nice.

Well I'm not fooled; I pulled one hand away and flipped her off.

**(A.N. Well that wasn't very nice…)**

But I slipped again and this time I couldn't stop myself from falling, I screamed until I hit the water. Face first… with a dull smack.

I went under and inhaled water, I tried to get to the surface but my stomach hurt so much…

**(A.N. Well that tends to happen when you do a belly flop you dumb whore)**

I felt warm arms wrap around me and suddenly I could breath again, I felt them pull me to the edge of the pool.

I knew that Edward would save me, I puckered my lips and leant towards him, and was shocked when someone pushed me back into the pool.

I came up coughing and looked around in shock, and standing there was a really pissed off red head standing protectively in front of a muscular blonde stud.

"Just cause he saved your useless ass doesn't mean he wants you slut!"

She was screaming and yelling; I couldn't understand… Edward didn't save me?

**(A.N. No duh bitch)**

That slut Bella must have stopped him! There is no way he would have left me alone!

**(A.N. w…o…w. Next time don't buy your brain on EBay ok, the dollar store is clearly more you.)**

I ran towards the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. And there, on my perfect flawless skin was a giant red mark…

Damn Bella to hell!  
Just you wait!

Edward Cullen, you will be mine!

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long, lots going on over here.**

**I forgot how much I love writing Jessica, poor dumb bimbo…**

**XD**

**Anyway, if you have anything you want Jessica to do, and I mean **_**anything**_**.**

**Send me a review and I will make it happen. **

**Thank for reading!**

**BD**

**xxxx**


End file.
